


Our Cinderella Story

by globalminds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff, no angst no, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/globalminds/pseuds/globalminds
Summary: Babysitting with your boyfriend is a good idea.





	Our Cinderella Story

      Babysitting with Lukas wasn't how Mathias envisioned it today. Usually, it was a quick reading of a random dinosaur book and Emil would be fast asleep. So Mathias would spend the rest of the time getting Lukas to pay more attention to him.

But no, apparently Alfred already knew his plan and decided to ruin it by literally leaving his six-year-old brother on Lukas's front lawn crying, waving a little glittery star wand, and yelling multiple curses that were years too explicit for a six year old to know.

Mathias sighs, waiting for the perfect time to flip the pancake. When did he get so domestic?

"Mathias stop looking like some idiot and flip Arthurs pancake." Scolded Lukas. That was when he became so domestic; when he fell for Lukas. He smiles lightly at his boyfriend and flips the pancake watching as Lukas lays his head on the kitchen counter. 'He must be exhausted ' Mathias thinks as he finishes all the pancake mix. Lukas cared a lot about Emil but he was just too much work for Lukas, he wanted constant attention wherever they went.

Mathias shifts to the counter where the three hungry angry people, scold him to move quicker. He drops two pancakes on everyone's plate and makes a smile out of whipped cream. Mathias looks happily at his little made up family for the day but frowns when he sees Arthur just staring at the pancakes.

 

"What's wrong Artie?" Arthurs nose wrinkles at the terrible nickname and stares at the pancakes.

"I don't want to eat these" Mathias gasped, surprised that Arthur didn't want to eat his world famous pancakes. "Why buddy?" Arthur frowns at Mathias and crosses his arms stubbornly "Cause my brothers have made better pancakes before." Mathias sighs and wonders deep in his heart what Matthew and Alfred did to their poor brother to make him think they could cook.

"Well umm... If you eat the pancakes then all your wishes will come true" Arthurs eyes widen and brighten with joy, starting to eat the pancakes in a rushed manner. "Idiot" Mathias shivers and turns his body away from his boyfriend.

"So Arthur what do you wish for?" Mathias closed his eyes and begged in his mind that Arthur wouldn't ask for him to turn into a frog.

Arthur thought long as he stared down at the now empty plate " I want to do a performance with you guys!" Arthur says excitedly already jumping out of his seat and pulling Lukas's hand into the large living room. Mathias sighs and walks with Emil to the living room where Arthur already had Lukas in a tiara and pink tutu. Mathias snickered and came closer to Lukas, taking his hand and kissing it softly, purple and blue eyes meeting. "My, what a beautiful ballerina you are." Lukas glares at Mathias coldly, as Arthur claps at the performance in front of him.

"Yay! You understand! Now we're going to be re an acting the story Cinderella!" Arthur declares loudly. " Lukas will be Cinderella and Mathy will be The Prince" Mathias groans as his old primary school nickname was brought up. "Since they're extra people in the story Emil and I will play multiple characters, is that okay?" The six year old asks Emil, who just nodded softly and sat down on the carpet. " Since I'm a wizard, I'm going to be the fairy godmother," Arthur says, putting on fairy wings and a little miniature crown on the top of his head. " And Emil will be the evil stepsisters and the animals that help Cinderella make her dress" Arthur finishes, handing Emil a little blue tutu as well. Arthur clears his throat and says " since all great stories have not much dialogue I will be the narrator of the story. You will be doing everything I say, cause I like to change the story into my own" Lukas rolls his eyes but gets in the middle of the living room ready to do anything Arthur tells him.

"Big brother... Can you carry me there?" Emil asks as he tries to stand up but ends up landing back on the floor. Lukas' eyes soften as he walks to his brother twirling him around getting little giggles out of his usual stoic 3-year-old brother. "Now that everyone is in their place we can begin," Arthur says sitting down on the fluffy brown couch only a few feet away from the duo. Mathias sits down with him, quietly enjoying his role of being a prince. With a cool plastic pirate sword, multiple sashes, and a huge golden crown on top of his head.

 

" Once upon a time there was a beautiful maiden named Cinderella...." The play progressed and it finally came the scene Mathias was waiting for, the ballroom scene. He started off with dancing with little Emil who giggled and smiled as Mathias twirled and dipped him like the true little treasure he was. "The Dance stops between the two and Cinderella meets eyes with the most handsome man she has ever seen in her life."

Mathias stops as he pretends to look for Lukas, pink tutu and all across the room; Lukas was the most beautiful person he will ever meet. Despite his usual serious face,  days like this where he wore an either slight or bright smile where the days Mathias felt he was in paradise. The day all he has to do is be with Lukas was his perfect day. Where he was able to be affectionate without Lukas's insecurities. Mathias walks up to Lukas, and takes out his hand " I've never seen a woman more beautiful than you, may we dance?"

Lukas smiles and nods "I wouldn't have it any other way." Mathias smiles and takes his stance, they begin dancing and Mathias is reminded why he spent so much time with Lukas, why he never cared about babysitting, why he loved it, why he felt more like a family with Lukas and Emil instead of his real family. Lukas. The only person in the world that he would do anything for, it wasn't just because he was in love with him but it was because Lukas was worth saving, worth seeing his smile grin brightly and to hear his laugh like a small miracle from God. "With every step they take they fall more and more in love, it was love at first sight." Mathias snickers at Arthur's narration, was love at first sight real? He wished he could say that the first time he and Lukas saw each other they fell in love but he knew that wasn't true.

At first, Lukas was just someone he was forced to like because he was close friends with Alfred for the strangest reason.  Lukas first thought of Mathias as a pest that was best to ignore. If his fifteenth year old self-was told he would end up completely infatuated with Lukas Bondevik he would most likely laugh and  say it was a funny joke. "The Prince dipped Cinderella and leans down for a kiss"

Mathias dips Lukas and leans down. Their eyes meet, Mathias sees Lukas's eyes widen, shivers run through their bodies, as their eyes gaze down at each other's lips. Mathias begged himself to listen to Arthurs words but he couldn't, all the mattered right now was him and Lukas. Lukas as amazing and beautiful as ever; the Lukas he has loved for more than two years now. The Lukas he couldn't live without. "Mathias listen" Lukas whispered. Mathias stared at Lukas, his eyes were staring deep into his, beautiful purple eyes that could only mean on thing at this time 'go for it', his usual pale face now blessed with a blush.

"I don't want to" Mathias says as he kisses Lukas, ignoring all of Arthurs curses.

It was time for Cinderella to give up running away and kiss the man she fell in love with. The best stories are the stories that end with a kiss so Mathias decided to skip some unnecessary scenes to do what the Prince was meant to do all along.

 

**( a pancake breakfast with Mattie and Alfred later)**

 

" Brothers, since I ate these pancakes can I tell Mum you guys have kissed before ?"

"What the hell!"

" Oh, hi mum! I was just about to tell you something !"

" you little -" (Matthew)

"Arthur you better start running if you want to live! I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Alfred Fucking Jones don't you dare leave!"

" ahhhhhhhh! Alfred don't kill me"

"..."

"..."

" So... Matthew, have you kissed your brother?"

"..."

"..."

"Fuck you world"

" Matthew. "

" What can I say, mum? I'm attracted to my own face. "

*facepalm*

"At least Arthur can give me grandchildren"

"Lol mum, have you seen him? He wears tutus every day, I wouldn't get my hopes up."

**Author's Note:**

> lol hope you liked it XD


End file.
